


A Light to Guide You

by Tercenyahecile



Category: The Maze Runners
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile





	A Light to Guide You

海風是鹹的。  
Thomas不記得自己是第幾次爬上了這片懸崖，他可以在這裡看到海的一邊。  
他們在新的避難所開始了不必擔心會陷入羅網的生活。  
但他還記得Newt在那個火光熊熊燃燒的夜晚倒下的畫面。  
Thomas成了這幫避難者的領頭人，也許忙碌會減輕他的一點點悲傷。  
有時候Minho和Gally還會帶人渡過大海，前往荒廢的城市尋找資源，但是他們從來都沒有再找到倖存者，儘管他們仍然隨身帶著血清。  
Thomas向來被他們勸說留在避難所，而他也明白，海的那一邊是自己的傷心地。  
『看，Thomas，這是甚麼？』某次Minho回來就急匆匆趕到他那裡，在他的桌上放下一個小物件。  
Thomas在記載從前很多東西的書上見過。  
一盞可以放進蠟燭的風燈，以前他看見過書上寫的一位女士帶著類似的燈去丈夫的墳墓前點燃。  
他還記得書上那位女士的臉，有些模糊，但懷念的神色在她臉上清晰浮動著。  
『好像是……以前人們表達對逝者追思的東西。』遲疑良久，Thomas的心頭仍然鈍重地痛著，他緩緩開了口。  
Minho只是在他肩膀上拍了拍，沉默著走了出去。

 

他帶來了自己刻著Newt名字的石板，小心翼翼放在懸崖一邊，然後從懷裡掏出那盞被Minho漂洋過海帶回來的風燈。  
天色暗了下來，海風更大了。  
Thomas小心翼翼攏住火焰，點燃蠟燭。  
他看著風燈發起呆來，手指卻不知不覺地撫上那塊石板，上面的名字。  
這個夜晚平靜得和以往沒有任何不同，還有星星。  
『你看，那是甚麼星星？』他們啟程去last city也是個夜晚，Fry開著車，Newt在他們離那片溫柔的海岸越來越遠時突然問他。  
『等我們救出Minho了，我想我就有機會翻翻以前的書。』Thomas側頭看著Newt，金髮男孩只是笑了，『然後就來告訴你。』  
他們的手緊緊握在一起。  
『好。』Newt靠在他肩頭，打了個呵欠，『我等著你。』

 

周圍除了海浪的聲音，還有他的呼吸聲。  
還有……  
還有人爬了上來。

 

Thomas回過頭，他的手指扣緊了石板。  
「所以Tommy，你知道那是甚麼星星了嗎？」金髮男孩微笑著對他說，他的手指上傳來的溫度。  
「那是Sargas。」他終於有機會說出那個答案，握住那隻手，低下頭去看到Newt那隻手，蒼白的手上沒有了蜿蜒的黑色血管，「他們找到了你，也治好了你。」  
「是你治好了我，Tommy。」Newt被他緊緊擁進懷裡，「真高興你還能給我那個答案。」  
風燈的蠟燭在他們身邊搖曳著，發出輕微的響動。


End file.
